Too Good to Be True
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: AU/Alternate Chapter for Chapter 2 of Stop and Stare. What if Elena miscarried? This will show how strong Elena and Stefan's relationship really is. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I swear to God this is based on a dream I had (the first part was); it's only a one-shot because it's an AU/Alternate Chapter to Stop and Stare, but it may turn into a two-shot. I had it last night and all today I've been thinking about it so I have to write it now or I will go crazy. I woke up after I had it with a lump in my throat; I really wanted to cry afterwards so it must be a good idea.**

**Here we go; it's basically a continuation of Chapter 2, 'Finding Out', ignoring all the other chapters. By the name of the story I think you'll get the idea of what is going to happen.**

**I don't own TVD**

…

…

_Stefan drove me home, and spent the night in my room. We kept quiet whenever we spoke of the baby, I was glad he'd accepted it. I was leaning against his chest, our hands on my stomach, "What would you want, a boy or a girl?" He asked._

_"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?"_

_"Not really." He smiled._

_"Uh... a girl I guess, what about you?" I asked._

_"I wouldn't mind either way, a daughter would be lovely but a boy would be better," He smiled. "I could teach him football."_

_I chuckled, "Well if we do remind me never to leave him alone with Damon."_

_"Hmm you have a point there." He smiled._

_"Well we have a long time." I sighed, looking at him with adoration._

…

…

"Any name ideas?" Stefan asked.

"First you're asking about whether I want a boy or a girl, and now its names?" I questioned with a smile.

He raised his hands in defence. "I'm curious."

I sighed, "Well in answer to your question… I honestly have no idea." I grinned as I sat up.

"Oh come you must some ideas?"

"I have an idea," His eyes lit up. "How about _you _think up some names whist I go to the bathroom?" I jumped off the bed, grinned and kissed him.

"I love you." He said.

"That's not a name." I joked, before he stuck his tongue out at me, making me giggle.

I went and locked my bathroom door, glancing in the mirror as I entered. My hands fell to my stomach. I smiled; my baby was underneath my very hands, _our _baby. It was so strange knowing there was a little life inside me, but I couldn't help but ask myself: was I cut out to be a mother?

"What about Ethan?" Stefan shouted through.

"Why Ethan?" I called back.

"Well for starters it's Hebrew."

"What about… Poppy?" I suggested, immediately falling in love with the idea of a daughter. My hands began stroking my flat stomach.

"My daughter is not being named after a flower."

"Well I like it." I grinned.

"You would." I heard him mutter.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my stomach. "What name do you like?" I said to my stomach, there was no kick which made me sigh, "Right, you can't kick yet." I chuckled at myself then sighed, "I just wish you'd do something to let me know you're in there." I rubbed my stomach again just as I felt a bad cramping sensation under my hand. "Ow, when I said something…" I felt it again. I looked in the mirror and saw a patch of blood forming on my jeans. Tears formed in my eyes and a few leaked from my eyes. I knew this was all too good to be true.

"Elena?" Stefan called.

I tried swallowing the tears but I couldn't, they just fell and fell. With my hands still on my stomach I left the bathroom.

"Hey," He smiled. "What's wrong?" He hadn't noticed or smelt the blood.

"I've lost him." I whispered.

His smiled vanished. "What?"

I didn't want to say it again, "I've lost the baby."

He stood up, that's when he saw the blood on my jeans. "Are you sure I mean you- How do you know?"

"I just know."

"We need to get you to a doctor." He was speaking fast now; his eyes were filling up as well.

"No." I whispered. He took me in his arms, I cried heavily into his chest. "We've lost him Stefan." I cried, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"It's okay." His voice cracked, he was crying too.

"Our baby's dead!" I was hysterical now, my tears just wouldn't stop.

"I know." He whispered again.

"I'm a bad person." I whispered to Stefan, my voice was only able to manage a whisper now.

"No you're not." He whispered back, stroking my hair.

"I knew this was all too good to be true," I sobbed, repeating what I thought. "Damon said that vampires couldn't procreate, and then_ I_ get… pregnant, I just knew that it would…" I burst into tears again.

"We can get through this." He cupped my face. "I know we can, we're strong."

"We never even got to meet him; we never saw it on a scan or anything..." I sobbed.

"Elena," He caught my attention. His eyes were now leaking with tears now. "Things like this happen all the time."

"I know but…" I sat on my bed and cried again. I felt Stefan's arm slip around me, my head leant on his shoulder. "One minute he was there and next he wasn't." My voice was croaky now. I didn't care.

"Let's go to a doctor first." He whispered.

I nodded to let him help me up and down the stairs. We made it down, but I forgot Jenna and Jeremy were in the kitchen. "Where are you guys going?" Jenna asked.

"The hospital." Stefan answered without looking at them.

"Why what's happened?"

There was a silence, probably waiting for me to speak. But I couldn't. "She had a miscarriage." Stefan answered for me.

"A miscarriage? But… to have a miscarriage you need to be-" She realised. "Elena?"

"I was." Was all I was able to say.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

Stefan continued to help me to the car. The drive to the hospital was quiet; my hands were permanently on my stomach, which was now empty. When we arrived he helped me into the entrance. I sat down on a chair whilst he went to the reception.

"Can a doctor see my girlfriend please?" I heard him ask.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She's had a… miscarriage." He said, that word stung to hear.

"Okay, I'll get someone to see you as soon as possible." Her voice was apologetic. Stefan was now at my side, his arm around me.

"You're going to be okay." He whispered, stroking my hair. My eyes stung now, they were still full of tears though.

Soon a doctor called us through. We entered the ultrasound room, my heart was pounding now. He told me to sit up on the ultrasound chair. I lifted my shirt to show my flat stomach. As he put the gel on my grip on Stefan's hand tightened. The doctor put the wand on my stomach and room went into instant silent. The machine beeped, but nothing else happened.

The doctor looked at us, "I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat." My eyes shut, tears falling as I did. "I'm so sorry."

…

The next morning Stefan drove us home; Jenna and Jeremy were sat in the living room as we got in, along with Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Damon. Damon stood up,

"Is it true?" He asked, even he had worry in his voice.

I couldn't answer, I just ran upstairs crying. The bedroom door slammed as I fell onto my bed, I began crying into a pillow.

The door opened again, "Elena," It was Stefan. He shut the door and I felt him sit on the bed beside me. His hand began stroking my back. "We'll get through this."

I turned over, "Eventually."

He laid down next to me, "We will do, I know we can… and when we're ready we can… try again."

"Try again?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is… I just can't help but think that what if that was our only chance."

"If it was our only chance, then we know that the baby we lost was… special and unique." He looked at me.

"It does." I said. "I miss him."

"Why do you keep saying 'him'?" He asked.

"I just had a feeling he was a boy." I answered. "...Mother's instinct." I said hesitantly.

"I love you." He whispered as he cupped my face again. His eyes were red raw, and judging by how much they stung so were mine.

"I love you, too." I answered, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Some lyrics I found for this:

_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places  
_**~Running Up That Hill, Placebo (I heard it on Vampire Diaries)**

Do you want it to be a two-shot? I'm not making it a full story because... well, there's no point really. But if you review I'll probably make it a two-shot. After writing this, eveytime I see Stefan and Elena I burst into tears.

Review?x


	2. Chapter 2

**Dudes;**  
You wanted a two-shot… you got a two-shot. As I read the reviews I started thinking up possible places for the second chapter to be set, and one thing on my mind was 'there needs to be lots of Stelena love', I think we need it after the recent VD episode. So what's the one place where there is SO much love in one room? The birth of a baby of course! So in this chapter its set _months_ later, and Stefan and Elena have successfully conceived once again, and this is the birth. They don't know the sex of their baby so it's a surprise for you guys as well!

**Note:- **they now live at Stefan's house.

**…**

**…**

My eyes flew open as I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. My hands fell to my rounded stomach and felt a strong pain run across it. "Stefan," I nudged his arm vigorously but he just turned over. "Stefan it's time."

His eyes opened slightly. "Huh… what?" He yawned.

"It's time."

"Time? It's half three in the morning."

I rolled my eyes, "No, it's _time_." He bolted up and shot out of bed. "Stefan calm down." I told him as I carefully got out of bed.

"Calm down? You're in labour… how are you calm?" He asked hysterically.

"We have plenty of time-" Suddenly I heard a loud splash from under my legs, I looked down and groaned. "Great, my water just broke; I guess we don't have plenty of time." I sighed.

"Come on, let's get you downstairs." He said, the bag stuffed under one arm and his free arm around me. We tried not wake Damon as we went from my room to the car. As we drove I had my hands on my stomach. I heard Stefan breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remember I said those breathing classes were a waste of time? Well I take it back, they're pretty useful right now."

"Those were meant to be for me." I chuckled lightly.

"You're not using them."

"That's because I haven't had any-" Before I could finish I felt a contraction, making me groan loudly. I gritted my teeth together until it stopped. "Ok I spoke too soon." I breathed, which just made him laugh.

We arrived at the hospital and Stefan helped me inside to let me check in. We were given a private room. I changed into a gown and sat on the bed just as another contraction hit, it scared Stefan to hear me scream.

A nurse came in holding a clipboard, "Hello Elena, I'll be your midwife, my name is Kathy." I saw Stefan frown at her name. "Now are you having an epidural?"

"Yes, a definite yes." I said, heavily breathing. Stefan sat on the edge of the bed with me, rubbing my back.

"Ok so let me just check how dilated you are, just lie on the bed for me please." Stefan jumped off the bed which allowed me to lie down. I propped my legs up, and the nurse checked me. "You're only four centimetres; you've got a long wait." She left the room, leaving Stefan and I alone.

"Great." My head fell back onto the pillow.

The hours past and the contractions got more frequent yet I was only six centimetres. "Stefan!" I growled. "Distract me from these things." I cried.

"Baby names?"

"Again? The last time we talked about names was-" I stopped. I was opening a door I'd locked months ago.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, its fine, we need to talk about eventually." I sighed, my free hand falling to my stomach. "Any ideas?"

"For a girl how about Daisy?"

"My daughter isn't being named after a flower." I muttered, the gas and air might as well be glued in my hands.

He laughed, "Funny, I said that months ago." Funnily enough we both laughed. "Um... Lucy... Harriet..."

"Harriet! I like that, Harriet Lucy Salvatore." I smiled. "And a boy?"

"Put me in the spotlight why don't you." He muttered, so I threw one of my three pillows at him. "Ok I'm thinking... Mason... Thomas... Daniel..."

"Daniel, that's cute... Daniel Mason Salvatore-" I felt another strong contraction hit. Stefan held my hand softly. The contraction soon faded and the midwife 'Kathy' glided in. "Can I get this damn thing out of me yet?" I groaned.

She chuckled, "Let's see how dilated you are." I propped my legs up and she gasped. "Ten centimetres, ready to become parents?" I smiled widely at Stefan.

"I won't leave your side." He kissed me, "I love you so much."

"Ok Elena, on the count of three I want you to push." I nodded and held Stefan's hand. "One, two, three." I did as she said and pushed with my teeth gritted until they hurt. I could hear Stefan whispering encouragements to me but I was in too much pain to listen. "Stop, you're doing great Elena."

"Yes you are." Stefan whispered, stroking my hair and kissing me.

"Don't kiss me; I'm all sweaty and gross."

"I don't care, you're always beautiful." I blushed.

"Elena, I need you to push again. One, two, three!" I pushed again, and did so for the next ten minutes, pushing and panting at every contraction. "Stop Elena, you're doing amazing. Now the head is crowning, so I'll need one last big push from you." I nodded. "Go."

With the little energy I had left I had pushed, but soon after I heard a little gurgle and cry. "It's a girl!"

"Harriet." I whispered tearfully. Stefan was kissing me numerous times now.

Our midwife began approaching us with a small pink bundle, our bundle. "Here she is." The small bundle was placed in my arms. I gazed at her small sleeping face. My baby Harriet.

"Hey Harriet, its Mommy." I whispered with Stefan voluntarily wiping my forehead. "Say hi to Daddy." Stefan sat on the edge of the bed to see her.

"Hi Harry," I fell in love with that nickname. I stroked her cheek gently and saw she had a tuft of my brown hair, but she has Stefan's nose. "You did amazing." He kissed my cheek, but I turned to kiss his lips.

"I love you Stefan."

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Want to hold her?" He smiled and took her from me.

"Hey little Harry, its Daddy." He said to her, "Yes it is." He then added in a baby voice. "Who's a cutie?"

I laughed to myself as I watched him with her. She was going to be such a Daddy's girl when she's older. But I didn't want to think about the future, I wanted to think about now...

* * *

**Yes, **it was a two-shot :') Did you like? Some Stelena therapy was needed!  
And the birth of their daughter, **Harriet Lucy Salvatore**. Remember it's an AU fic, so Kyle was the baby they lost.  
I know... :'(

**Review**? x


End file.
